The field of the invention relates generally to collapsible furniture, such as a collapsible or folding bed, and, more particularly, to a bed that is convertible into a sofa.
At least one conventional collapsible furniture piece includes two units connected with two connecting assemblies. A gear adjustor is positioned on a backrest that is positioned between a rear seat frame and a front seat frame such that the collapsible furniture piece is movable between a bed and a sofa. However, the gear adjustor is complicated and requires additional time and/or expense to manufacture. Further, the conventional furniture piece is not fully collapsible and, thus, requires adequate storage space and/or is not easily portable.